Figuras
by pixi-ice
Summary: Zetsu se pregunta si realmente conoce a Madara... quizás unas cuantas caricias resuelvan su pregunta... o no lo hagan para nada. Madazetsu MadaraxZetsu yaoi.


**Disclaimer. **Naruto es de Kishimoto

**Nota: **sueño… sueño de nuevo… ahora subo otro madazetsu

PROYECTO Madazetsu-FTW:

Es un proyecto para los fans del Madazetsu que trata de llenar fan fiction .net con historias Madazetsu.

Para unirte al proyecto solo tienes que escribir una historia de esta pareja un fic que contenga esta pareja.

(pega esto en tu perfil si te unes al proyecto para más publicidad)

**Figuras.**

Madara estaba sentado en la mesa de su despacho entre las sobras cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda. Pronto unas manos pasaron acariciando la piel de sus hombros bajo la fina ropa, casi podía sentir el tacto.

El bicolor se había despertado ese día con la pregunta en su mente de si realmente conocía a Madara. Parecía que no… bueno, otras veces que si, no podía estar seguro la verdad.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó el moreno.

—**Nada en particular.**

Podía sentirle sonreír a su espalda, entre la oscuridad. El Uchiha decidió ignorar al bicolor y seguir con su tarea.

Y entonces sintió como los dedos de este trazaban suaves líneas en su espalda. Como sus caricias iban tomando forma.

—¿A qué no adivinas que palabra estoy escribiendo?—preguntó el bicolor en un extraño tono ilusionado.

Podía sentir como los dedos del bicolor comenzaban a formas coherentes letras en su espalda, pero tenía otros asuntos en mente como para prestarle atención.

—Zetsu, ahora no tengo tiempo para esos juegos, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

Zetsu suspiró triste y retiró las manos de la espalda del moreno, retirándose de la sala con aires de tristeza.

Lo cierto es que al rato de marcharse su subordinado el trabajo le empezó a dar más igual y echaba de menos sus manos… eran muy cálidas la verdad.

Por la noche cuando llegó a la habitación, se quitó la camiseta y se tumbó en la cama, metiéndose entre las mantas junto al bicolor. Le observó durante un momento y cogió su mano.

Zetsu le miró sorprendido. Entonces el Uchiha llevó la mano de Zetsu hasta su pecho y comenzó a dibujar figuras, guiando la mano de este.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó—**creía que no te gustaban estos juegos…**

Madara reflexionó un momento en silencio.

—me gusta que tengas tus manos sobre mi cuerpo…—dijo tranquilamente.

Zetsu se puso realmente rojo ante ese comentario y trató de liberar su mano del agarre del Uchiha, pero solo consiguió que este se llevara su mano a la boca y la besara. Lo que puso al de pelo verde aun más rojo.

Entonces, haciendo frente a su vergüenza Zetsu alargó su temblorosa mano acariciando el desnudo pecho del líder.

Madara se recostó bocarriba del todo y Zetsu se movió más cerca mientras sus caricias se volvían más seguras, y se empezaban a distinguir dibujos en la piel de Madara.

Quería apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del moreno, quizás oiría el latido de su corazón de esta forma… pero se sentía cohibido a hacerlo, quizás porque no sabía la reacción del otro.

Pero entonces Madara colocó su mano detrás de la cabeza de Zetsu y le hizo tumbarse sobre su pecho.

Zetsu miraba con melancolía y sonrojadas mejillas el cuerpo de Madara que cerraba los ojos para sentir sus caricias.

Sus dedos escribiendo "Idiota" sobre la piel del Uchiha.

—Yo no soy idiota…

Zetsu gruñó, parece que había captado su mensaje.

"Si lo eres" escribió con delicadeza.

Entonces el moreno colocó su mano en la espalda de Zetsu y dibujó un corazón con sus dedos, esto hizo sonrojas aun más al bicolor y Madara sonrió satisfecho, cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

Parecía que la noche iba a transcurrir tranquila hasta que las manos de Madara llegaron hasta su trasero y comenzaron a acariciarlo sin vergüenza alguna.

—¿q… qué haces? **Viejo verde…**

—Zuzu… me están entrando ganas de hacerte algo que te encanta…

—No me encanta—dijo elevando inconscientemente su trasero con el toque del Uchiha y cerrando los ojos.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué gritas mi nombre tan alto siempre? ¿M?—preguntó en su oído.

Zetsu por su parte solo se abrazó más fuerte a él.

—ha llegado mi turno de compensarte lo de esta mañana…—dijo besando el cuello de Zetsu que gimió.

—n… n… no **y… yo…**

Entonces, Zetsu comprendió que nadie, ni si quiera él, comprendía a Uchiha Madara y eso le ponía triste… pero a la vez le aliviaba el estar con una persona tan impredecible… un momento, no, no le aliviaba, solo le preocupaba más. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo y pronto… bueno quizás en otra ocasión.


End file.
